Sosuke Kagome (Bleach)
Backstory Kagome is the secret daughter of Aizen sosuke. She had been training relentlessly ever since she heard of Aizen's defeat for the hope she can one day free him. Aizen was always aware of his daughter's extremely powerful Zanpakuto, however he not once ever allowed her to join any of his fights. This is mainly cause her zanpakuto may be able to nullify abilities, but it won't nullify a blade to the heart. He told her exactly that. Aizen actually cares very much for Kagome, as he is not willing to risk her life to achieve his goal. Kagome has no idea who her mother is, so Aizen is the only parental figure she has ever had. Aizen feared she would be exposed if she remained in the soul society so he had her stay in the world of the living where he would visit her from time to time. Once she stopped getting visits from her father, she went back to Soul society. She learned of the insane intentions of her father that lead him to being sealed away. She was angry and confused. She felt betrayed, angry, and alone. So she spent her days training one day to hope she can defeat Gotei 13. After the defeat of Yhwach, she made her way to soul society once more, stronger than she has ever been. Unsure of her skills, she stalked lieutenants and lesser seats to see if she could at least defeat them before taking on a captain. She learned she could defeat opponents of that level without even using her zanpakuto's abilities. She did not kill any of them, however they were left in critical conditon. The first captain she encountered was Toshiro hitsugaya. Toshiro was surprised how strong she was in both reiatsu as well as her zanpakuto. She told them she was there to free her father which left him confused. She explained Aizen Sosuke was her father which had him completely shocked. She defeated him using her bankai, something Toshiro had never experienced before. She had a run in with Kenpachi Zaraki. However she lost due to giving him the wrong weakness. She was killed by Kenpachi and Aizen was never notified of her death by her choice. Zanpakutō Kagome has one of the most powerful Zanpakuto's in existence. Her Zanpakutō is called Sōzō Hakai. Her sword represents creation and destruction. When she activates her Shikai she say's "Materialize, Sōzō Hakai." Her shikai has not been seen. Bankai: She has the ability to erase and nullify the abilities of others. She destroys your creation. This is the first ability of her bankai. Her katana glows blue when she uses the power erasing and nullifying techniques. Her second Bankai ability allows her to create certain weaknesses for the target. She creates their destruction. For example she can make it so that the opponent is weak towards a certain element like fire. Or she can make it so they are weak to wind, so air blowing on them is enough to weaken them and cause them immense pain. She can make it so that the opponent is weak towards their own heart. As long as their heart pumps, it will weaken them and cause them immense pain. If she uses her power on something that is always with the person such as their clothes or skin, they gradually get weaker as well as are constantly are in pain. If she uses it on something not always with you, such as making you weak to water, if it makes contact with you, your energy will be completely depleted and you will take increased damage. Her Katana turns red when utilizing this aspect. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Kagome has deep love for her father Aizen. She dedicated her life to getting stronger just so that she can be of use to him. She constantly seeks his apporval because he is her only parental figure. When she stopped getting visit and learned he had been sealed away, she was angry with her father but still wanted him to be freed. So she dedicated all of her time and energy into training non stop so that she can free Aizen one day. Kagome is a merciful soul reaper. Something Aizen is not fond of. She does not like to kill others as she spared the lives of Hisagi, Rangiku, and Ikkaku after defeating them. She purposely defeated them in a way to which they would not die. Aizen does not trust her ability to take the life of another soul reaper is the reason he did not want to have her with him in his journey. He was afraid her kindness and mercy would get her killed despite her powerful zanpakuto. Kagome has extreme confidence in her skills and abilities after training to free her father. As she defeated lieutenants without even using her Shikai. In battle, she often explains what her abilities do as is does not make a difference if they know or not. Kagome is afraid of being looked down upon by Aizen, As when she was dying she told them not to tell Aizen she ever came to begin with. She was afraid he would be dissapointed and shun her. She seems to share the some similarities with Aizen as she talks a lot to opponents during battle. She has a crush on Byakuya Kuchiki, as she did not want to fight him. She was willing to fight him last if the chance came. However she does not show it to others. She did blush when he complimented her skills. Kagome has a fear of Mayuri and Urahara Kisuke. She fears that even with her skills and Bankai, they would find a way to outsmart her anyway. As such she did not want to go against them either. She feared they would have an answer for her Bankai. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Kagome Sōsuke Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: 200 years old Classification: Shinigami Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Status Effect Inducement (Her bankai can give specific weaknesses to her targets of her choosing), Power Nullification (Her Bankai can nullify the abilities of others), Electricity Manipulation (Via Kido), Energy Manipulation (Via Kido), Space-Time Manipulation (Via Kido), Paralysis Inducement (Via Kido), Forcefield Creation (Via Kido), Pain Manipulation (Via Bankai), Conceptual Manipulation (Via Bankai), Afterimage Creation (Via Utsusemi) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Stomped Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Hisagi without using her Shikai or Bankai. Defeated a Bankai Toshiro with moderate difficulty, and dealt severe damage to an eyepatchless Zaraki, although he was being weakened by her Bankai) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Kenpachi Zaraki and Toshiro. Her speed impressed Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Can strike down Toshiro with no effort) Durability: Large Island level (Took hits from Kenpachi Zaraki) Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended Melee range, higher with Kido Standard Equipment: Sōzō Hakai Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Cannot change an opponent's weakness rapidly. Overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bankai: She has the ability to erase and nullify the abilities of others. She destroys your creation. This is the first ability of her Bankai. Her katana glows blue when she uses the power erasing and nullifying techniques. Her second Bankai ability allows her to create certain weaknesses for the target. She creates their destruction. For example she can make it so that the opponent is weak towards a certain element like fire. Or she can make it so they are weak to wind, so air blowing on them is enough to weaken them and cause them immense pain. She can make it so that the opponent is weak towards their own heart. As long as their heart pumps, it will weaken them and cause them immense pain. If she uses her power on something that is always with the person such as their clothes or skin, they gradually get weaker as well as are constantly are in pain. If she uses it on something not always with you, such as making you weak to water, if it makes contact with you, your energy will be completely depleted and you will take increased damage. Her Katana turns red when utilizing this aspect. Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, thus giving off a similarity to teleportation. * Utsusemi: The practitioner moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. Kidō: Spells cast by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of its full potential. * Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them. * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō: Upon pointing at their target, the caster generates 6 prongs of Reiatsu that close in on the target to immobilize them in place. It restricts all movements, even untouched parts of the target. * Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan: Generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his/her hand, the practitioner throws it at the intended target. It multiplies into a hundred more rods, which rain down on the target and pin him or her against a solid surface, completely immobilizing them. It is hard to dodge in a small area. Alternatively, the practitioner can generate the rods around their body and propel them at their opponent with a simple hand gesture. * Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku: Raising his/her palm up to the target, the practitioner closes his/her hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body of the target. According to Hachigen Ushōda, physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of this. However, Kensei Muguruma freed himself from this Kidō while in his Hollow form. * Hadō #63 Raikōhō: Lightning Reiryoku is gathered into the caster's arm and released towards the target like a shock-wave. * Bakudō #81 Dankū: Upon activation, the caster generates a barrier that is capable of the complete nullification of any Hadō of the level 89 or lower. However, this barrier is not solely limited to Hadō as it can nullify the effects of abilities that are similar to Hadō. * Hado 90: The target is sealed inside a large black coffin and are seemingly cut while inside. A large torrent of gravity is located inside that distorts space and time while restricting any chance for escape. * Hadō #99: Goryūtenmetsu: Five large pillars of light are generated around the caster composed of Reiatsu that resemble large dragons. A forbidden Kidō as it not only destroys the surroundings, it absorbs nearby Reiatsu to enhance itself Hyapporankan.gif|Hyapporankan Hollow-ichigo-bakudo-number-30-shitotsusansen.jpg|Shitotsu Sansen Rikujōkōrō.gif|Rikujōkōrō Raikōhō.gif|Raikōhō Danku.gif|Danku download (4).jpg|Kurohitsugi 683Goryutenmetsu.png|Goryutenmetsu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Space-Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Bleach